The present invention relates to a composite material. The composite material comprises at least one layer of a plurality of discrete, spaced-apart elements and one or more reinforcing structure for surrounding the elements, and at least one layer of sheeting structure contacting either side of the layer that includes the elements and reinforcing structure surrounding the elements. The present invention also relates to methods of making the resilient pad composite.
Protective materials are often used by people to protect themselves from bumps, contusions, cuts, abrasions, and traumatic injury in sports and other activities. The present invention relates to resilient protective materials and methods for producing protective materials for use in products such as shoulder and chest pads, thigh and leg pads, elbow pads, shin guards, helmets, baseball chest protectors, bicycle seats, vehicles seats, chairs, carry bag straps, sports bras, etc. These protective materials may be used as
Padding material is typically worn in many sports activities such as baseball, ice hockey, lacrosse, football, basketball and so on. Protection from impact is highly desirable for an athlete. However, protective padding material may be used in applications other than athletic garments. By way of example only, they are desirably used in headgear, body armor, footwear component, sacks, padded linings for bags and backpacks, padding on seats, and other uses where light weight, flexible, and breathable shock absorption to protect the body is needed. The advantages of the present technology will be understood more readily after consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,449 discloses a shock absorbing athletic equipment which absorbs shock by controlled transfer of air from within an enclosure to an outside enclosure. Open-celled foam material is used to act as an exhaustible reservoir of air. However, this patent does not disclose the foam composite padding as disclosed in the present application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,325 discloses a flexible material that includes resilient elements joined to a flexible, stretchable substrate. However, this patent does not disclose any lattice of reinforcing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,291 discloses an exapandable thermoplastic resin foam which has compressive strength and low flexural modulus of elasticity. However, this patent does not disclose any reinforcing structure to the foam material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,765 discloses a surfboard pad which includes a non-slip padding system. A plurality of pad members are placed on the surfboards. However, there are no reinforcing elements that are used with these surfboard pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,781 discloses an energy absorbing protective pad for protection of areas of articulation, such as joints of human body. However, no reinforcing structure is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,720 discloses an elastomer absorber of impact-caused vibrations attached to a part of the device causing the vibration. However, no reinforcing structure is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,053 discloses an elastic garment for aquatic activities such as a wet suit or dry suit that provides thermal insulation. The garment includes stretch areas having grooves with a depth dimension to increase the elasticity of the garment. However, this patent does not disclose a resilient element surrounded with reinforcing structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,027 discloses an integrated matrix bedding system which includes an air-foam matrix assembly that has foam elements surrounded by other structures. However, this patent deals with bedding systems, which lies outside of the padding art of the present application.